Liquid Courage
by readinggirl1989
Summary: What if Jules hadn't interrupted in Germany?


Liquid Courage

_Jules doesn't interrupt in Germany_

Jess stumbled out of the club, her head swimming from the smoke and wine. She was falling towards a table when strong arms caught her from behind and Joe's Irish lilt cautioned her, "Steady there."

"It's too smokey in there." Jess explained, not wanting him to think badly of her. She walked a bit unsteadily, blaming it on the unfamiliar heels, towards the edge of the balcony where the air was fresher.

The wine loosened her tongue, letting her schoolgirl crush shine through, "You were so brave. Standing up to my mum." Jess flattered him, looking up into his eyes.

They stood there in silence, staring into each other's eyes as they leaned slowly towards each other until their lips met. Then, consumed with hunger, Jess moved into Joe needily. Her hands roaming his chest as she plundered his mouth. Joe responded in kind, fighting for dominance in the kiss as his own hands wandered freely.

Slamming Joe into the bathroom wall, Jess ran a hand down his chest, stopping when she reached his belt. Taking a fortifying breath, she slowly undid his belt and pants, knowing that the alcohol she had consumed earlier was the only thing giving her the courage to be so bold.

Jess knelt on the floor in front of Joe and pulled his pants down slightly, out of the way. Reaching up, she gingerly touched his engorged member. Reveling in the heat in her hand, Jess stroked him, up and down, memorizing the feel of him before she leaned forward and gave him an experimental lick. Emboldened by Joe's deep inhalation, Jess took him fully in her mouth.

Just as she was really getting into it, Joe pulled out with a wet pop and hauled her up, kissing her hungrily as he pushed her skirt up around her waist. Jess wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and plunged deep into her soaking wet pussy. She let out a keening wail of pleasure and pain as Joe broke through her virginity. Jess panted with desire as he held her against the wall and pounded into her over and over. Waves of pleasure crashed through her, her spasms sending Joe over the edge, spilling into her.

Riding out the aftershocks, they stayed connected, kissing slowly and sweetly, entirely unlike the hard, fast sex they had just experienced together. "Why didn't you tell me it was your first time? I wouldn't have..." Joe asked asked as they straightened their clothes. "That's right. You wouldn't have." Jess interrupted, worried that he was regretting his actions. Joe gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "No. I wouldn't have taken you roughly against a dirty bathroom wall. I would have had us go out to dinner, then slowly introduced you to lovemaking over the course of a few months. You deserved better than this." Joe explained, gesturing at their surroundings. Jess offered him a shy smile, "You don't regret this? You're not mad at me?"

"I could never regret you. You're amazing Jess." Joe expressed seriously. Kissing her swiftly, he changed the tone, "How on Earth did you know what to do? Excellent blow job, that was." Seeing the grin on his face and the teasing tone in his voice, Jess was certain that his comment was complimentary and not accusatory as she had feared it would be, "Pinky may have thought I was ignoring all her boy talk but I paid more attention than my sister thought." she replied with an answering grin.

Swinging an arm around Joe's waist as he did the same around her shoulders, they reentered the club and joined everyone on the dance floor. "There you two are! You've been gone for ages." Jules shouted, making her way over to them, "Come dance with me!" Exchanging a conspiratol look, Jess and Joe followed after Jules, glad that the one person who knew them best, suspected nothing.

Wanting to avoid trouble, Jess and Joe snuck around for the rest of the season. Secretly going on dates and having sex everywhere. No one had any idea, although Jess did eventually tell Jules the secret. And after the fight and inevitable make-up, Jules often covered for them. This pattern continued until Jess came home form college on Christmas break, then they broke the news that they were getting married. And after much crying, begging and pleading, her family reluctantly gave their consent.

The End.


End file.
